This invention relates to a system allowing the occupant of a vehicle to generate musical sounds.
Automobile drivers are known to tap the steering wheel to simulate drum sounds, oftentimes accompanying music playing on the vehicle's audio system. Such tapping not only enhances the driver's musical experience hut also relieves boredom while driving. In addition to enhancing the driver's musical experience, such tapping will help keep drivers alert thereby making them less prone to accidents.
However, merely tapping a steering wheel does not produce genuine musical sounds. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that allows a vehicle occupant to tap on an array of sensors to generate true musical sounds such as, for example, the sounds made by the individual instruments within a standard drum kit that might include a base drum, snare, tom, high-hat, ride cymbal, crash cymbal, splash cymbal and cowbell. Such a system will be much more effective than merely tapping the steering wheel to ward off “highway hypnosis” or even falling asleep.